Caves (Metro 2033 Level)
Caves is the transition level between Dungeon and D6. It takes place when Artyom becomes separated from the group of rangers and needs to find an alternate route into D6. Overview Caves starts with the team moving down a staircase into the sewer system. In the sewers, once again two waves of nosalises attack the group. After getting through they reach a door that is labeled "D6". Artyom is separated from the group of rangers, after they manage to open the door part way and it slams shut as Artyom crawls through it. Artyom makes it to the other side before it crushes him, but the door slams shut and powers down and the Rangers are unable to get it back open. Miller orders Artyom to find a different route back to them. Immediately after this cutscene, a plated nosalis appears and attacks the player. The plated nosalis is the most dangerous of the nosalises, and can take quite a beating before going down. After jumping down a manhole a few rooms over, Artyom emerges from the sewer systems into the caves, where another plated nosalis is feeding on a corpse. This one is also particularly dangerous so it would be best to avoid it. After navigating past or killing the plated nosalis, and after leaving the cave and walking towards the lighted room Artyom goes through the door, and onto a platform for a train. There he sees the remaining Rangers, and there they explain to him that Stepan was killed on the way; possibly due to the emotions taking over, and making him reckless. Unexpectedly and conveniently, an electric and modern train pulls up towards the station. Artyom, Miller, Ulman and Vladimir enter the train as they head to D6. Trivia *Stepan dies shortly after Artyom gets separated from the squad. Nobody mentions what exactly happened. *This is the only place where plated nosalises are faced in the game. *A few fresh corpses can be found in the caves, one of which a plated nosalis is feeding on, this means that some adventurers or scavengers have made it as far as the beginning of Metro 2, since some of the bodies lay just before the train car that transports people inside D6. Curiously, they're very well equipped and have the Kalash 2012. *There is a glitch that if Artyom takes off his gas mask while the gate slams down on him. He won't be able to use his weapons when the cutscene is over. The only way to fix this is to restart the level. **Another glitch can happen when the player kills the first plated nosalises. The corpse still moves in the floor, see here. *The wooden doors can be destroyed by knife or bullets, should the player feel like they have to get away quickly after the gate slams down. Notes *This is the last level where you encounter nosalises, and is the only level you encounter armor-plated nosalises. * In Metro 2033 Redux, the plated nosalises were replaced with Spiderbugs. Gallery 281932 1239314490 large.jpg|Render work of part of the opening room by Oleg Gamov|link=Oleg Gamov Category:Metro 2033 Levels